And the Life she Never Thought she'd Have
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story revolves around a series of decisions Max made 5 years ago in the Summer of 2008 and sees it develop in a way which she never thought would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**And the Life she Never Thought she'd Have**

This story revolves around a series of decisions Max made 5 years ago in the Summer of 2008 and sees it develop in a way which she never thought would happen.

**Chapter 1**

In her apartment Max is mulling over a cup of coffee, leaning on the countertop when she puts her hand down her top and pulls out the pendant on the end of one of her necklaces, it's a little golden C and R.

Moments later Caroline gets back from shopping for their new walk up cupcake shop and she hastily stuffs the pendant back down her top.

"Hey Max I got the post"

"Gimme"

Max then runs over and grabs the small pile of letters off of her friend and leafs through them until she finds the one she's looking for. She then drops the others, opens the letter, turns around and walks away to read it.

"Hey grabby much!"

"Sorry, it's just this is important"

"Oh, what is it?"

"None of your business"

"What's up with you, you've been acting strange all day? It's not something to do with drugs is it?"

"Caroline, do you honestly think that my drug dealer would send me a hand crafted letter?"

"Whatever, anyway I said I'd go into work for a few hours, one of Han's girls who cover us on our days off can't get in for another hour or so, she's gotta take her mom to the hospital"

"Okay, see ya later"

Caroline then leaves the apartment, Max get's changed into a pair of nice jeans with matching top, jacket and boots, grabs a bag heads out to the yard to see Chestnut when her phone rings.

"Yeah, I'll be there in like 30 minutes Ryan, I'm just leaving my apartment now, see ya soon"

Putting her phone away Max turns to Chestnut and says "How do you fancy a little road trip?"  
Half an hour later Max and Chestnut arrive at a Manhattan townhouse, tying Chestnut's lead rope to the fence, Max walks up the steps and knocks on the door, a man answers.

"Hey Ryan, how is she?"

"She's fine, is that a horse?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I take him round to the garden?"

"Sure"

When she's in the garden the man called Ryan shouts into the house "Charlotte, get out here, there's someone here to see you"

Then a little girl runs out into the garden and when she sees Max she says happily "Aunty Max, Aunty Max". The little girl, Charlotte then runs up to Max and hugs her.

"Hi there Charlie bear, there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is Chestnut, Chestnut, this is Charlotte, we call her Charlie"

"Is he my birthday present Aunty Max?"

"No, but I did bring him for you and your friends to have rides on, this is your present"

Max then reaches into her bag and grabs a small box which Charlotte proceeds to open, it's a necklace which matches Max's.

"It matches yours"

"It does doesn't it, here why don't I help you put it on"

Max then helps Charlotte put the necklace on and then another man comes out of the house.

"Hey Max, how are ya?" he asks

"I'm good thanks Shaun, you?"

"Can't complain"

"Alright then missy, why don't you stay out here with daddy Shaun and I'll go help Aunty Max with her cupackes?"

"Okay"

Inside the house Ryan and Max are beginning to make the cupcakes when Max says "She's grown up so much since I last saw her"

"Tell me about it, she's outgrowing her clothes so fast it's ridiculous"

"She's an amazing kid, you've done such a good job with her"

The doorbell rings and Ryan goes to get it saying "That'll be Shaun's cousin"

Moments later Ryan walks back into the kitchen, followed by Caroline.

"Max!"

"Caroline!"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing here?" demanded Caroline.

"I could ask you the same question Miss Channing?"

"Wait, do you two know each other?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, Caroline here is my roommate"

"And business partner"

"Seriously!"

In the garden with Shaun and Charlotte who asks her dad to lift her onto the horse when he holds her steady while she strokes him.

"Charlie sweetie, did Max tell you what this horse was called?"

"Yes, she said his name is Chestnut"

"Chestnut, that explains it then"

"Explains what daddy?"

"I feel like I know this horse"

A few minutes later Shaun walks into the kitchen and seeing Caroline he goes over to her and hugs her before asking "So cuz, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks Shaun, how are you, and how's Charlotte?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? Charlotte honey, would you come in here please?"

The birthday girl then comes in and seeing Caroline she runs to her and happily says "Aunty Coco, Aunty Coco"

"Aunty Coco" smirkes Max

"What, when she was learning to speak she wasn't able to say Caroline so she calls me Coco"

"My Aunty Max got me something really cool to play with at the party today"

"Did she now? Why don't you show me?"

"Okay, follow me Aunty Coco"

Charlotte leads Caroline into the garden and when she sees her beloved horse Caroline looks completely and utterly shocked. "Max, what is Chestnut doing here?"

"Well, Charlotte's 5 today and everyone knows that little girls love horses, besides, he hardly ever goes out or gets ridden these days so I thought it would benefit him and be a treat for Charlie and her friends"

"Fine, but I'm having words with you later"

They all then here the doorbell ring and Charlotte jumps up and down excitedly saying "My friends are here, my friends are here"

"Come on Charlie, let's go answer the door" says Ryan

"And I'll go finish the cupcakes"

A little while later Charlotte and her friends are being supervised while on Chestnut by Ryan, Shaun and the other parents while Max and Caroline are finishing the cupcakes.

"You never said Max, how do you know Shaun, Ryan and Charlotte?"

"Oh me and Ryan go way back, we've been friends for years"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay then, let's go hand out these cupcakes"

Caroline picks up a tray and heads outside then Max picks up her tray and looks out of the kitchen window to see Charlotte playing with her friends and says "Yeah, let's do that"

* * *

**_Start of Flashback_**

_Five years ago in the summer of 2008, a younger Max is stood in a hospital room staring out the window when she hears the door behind her open and in walk Ryan and Shaun._

_"Hi guys"_

_"Hey Max" greets Ryan._

_"Are you sure you want to do this? Now's the last opportunity to back out"_

_"I'm sure"_

_"This means so much to us Max, what you're doing for us is amazing"_

_The three of them then hear a baby crying and turn to see a baby girl lying in a hospital crib. Shaun then goes over to the baby, holds her hand and tries to soothe her._

_"Do you mind if I hold her one last time?"_

_"Sure, go ahead" insists Ryan._

_Max picks up the baby and starts rocking her from side to side "Hey there gorgeous, it's time for you to home now with your dads and I swear to you they will take great care of you. Always know that I love you and I hope someday you'll find out that I'm your mom"_

_Max then hands over the baby to Shaun and watches as they walk out of the room. When they have gone Max starts to cry._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Max shakes away the memory of the happiest and yet saddest day of her life and walks outside with a smile on her face.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlotte and her friends are all having fun at the party, what with Chestnut there to ride on, then about an hour into the party Ryan comes out of the house with a cake which has lit candles on it.

"Look Charlotte, look what dad has" says Shaun.

Charlotte looks when her daddy Shaun is pointing and sees Ryan with the cake, so she goes over to him and he kneels down before saying "Come on everyone, let's sing for the birthday girl"

All the party guests then sing Happy Birthday and while they are doing so Caroline notices that Max is crying and when Charlotte has blown out her candles she asks "Hey Max, are you ok? It's just I noticed you were crying a minute ago"

"Yeah Caroline, I'm fine, it's just my allergies, I promise, now are you gonna help me hand out these cupcakes, we have to be gone in like a half hour if we're gonna get Chestnut back home in time for us to go to work".

"Sure"

They finish handing out cupcakes and even hand out their business cards to the parents of Charlotte's friends.

Twenty minutes later Max gets Charlotte off to one side to talk to her alone. "Hey Charlie bear, me and Caroline have to leave soon"

"No, stay longer".

"I'm sorry honey, but we have to take Chestnut home before we go to work"

"Why?"

"Because we have to earn money"

"Why?"

"So we can pay our bills and also earn enough money to over here and see you"

"Okay, but come back soon and bring Chestnut"

"You got it, and maybe you and your dad's could come for lunch at the diner one day"

"Yeah"

"Cool, okay then, I'm gonna go get your friend Aubrey off of Chestnut, so why don't you give me a hug goodbye and then go do the same to Caroline"

"Okay

Max then hugs her daughter before going to get Chestnut ready to leave. A few minutes later Max and Caroline are saying goodbye to Ryan and Shaun.

"I've loved coming here today Shaun, you're one of the only people from my former life who will speak to me"

"I kinda have to speak you, we're family, speaking of which, I forgot to ask, how's your dad?"

"He's doing good"

"He's looking good to" Max interjected.

"Ignore her, now Charlotte, promise me you'll be good for your dads"

"Okay, I'll miss you Aunty Coco"

"I'll miss you too honey"

"And you Max, take care of yourself"

"I will Ryan, take care of yourself as well"

"Maybe I'll come see you at the diner"

"Eating there would not be taking care of yourself"

"Come on Max, let's go"

Max and Caroline leave the garden with Chestnut and a little while later they arrive home.

"Okay then, why don't you tell me the real reason why you were crying at the party" demands Caroline.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I made a promise, years ago, that I wouldn't say anything"

"You can tell me Max, it's obviously affecting you, and we live together, go on, tell me, I won't tell a soul"

"I can't"

"Yes you can"

"It's Charlotte"

"What about her?"

"She's my daughter"

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She's what?" says Caroline as Max walks inside the apartment from the back yard.

"You heard me"

"Charlotte is your daughter"

"Again the answer is yes"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" asks Caroline.

"Because I didn't want to, it hurts too much if I think of her that way"

"Then how do you think of her?"

"As the daughter of two of my closest friends"

"Does she know?"

"Oh god no, and she won't, not until she's 18, that's the agreement I made with Ryan and Shaun"

"What agreement?"

"I've known Ryan for like 10 years now, we're really close and then 5 years ago when I got pregnant by some dead beat guy, I knew I didn't have the money to look after her properly and I also knew that Ryan and his partner were looking to adopt so I agreed to hand over my baby to them. It was an open adoption which means that I get to watch her grow up but without any of the financial aspects or the responsibility. There was a moment of hesitation about my decision when she was actually born, when I saw her she was the most beautiful baby and I cried knowing that I would have to hand her over but I soon realised that they could give her a life I never could".

"Oh Max, do you want a hug?"

"Not from you, I'm gonna go hug Chestnut and then get ready for work"

Max goes back out into the yard and walks up to Chestnut.

"Hi Max I'm ready for my hug now" squeaks Max as she does her pretend Chestnut voice.

"Oh come here big fella"

Max hugs Chestnut before backing away slightly and stroking him.

"We gotta go to work in a few minutes but don't worry, when we get back I'll slip you a few carrots and then we'll go find darn condom throwing cat, I have a plan for revenge. Wa ha ha ha ha ha. I know, not the best evil laugh, see ya later buddy".

Max goes back into the apartment to get ready for work and 20 minutes later Max and Caroline walk into the Williamsburg Diner.

"Ah, there you are, come on Nic, they're here we can go"

"Oh thank god, bye Max, bye Caroline"

"Goodbye Nicole, you too Ashley" says Caroline before the other two girls leave.

"Oh thank god you're here Max, I can't stand them girls, I mean they act whiter than little miss my daddy took money from everyone in the city over there".

"Earl, that's not very nice, whatever he did, he's still my dad"

"You're right and I'm sorry".

"Thank you"

Caroline then goes into the store cupboard out back.

"I'm not really"

"Oh Earl, I love you"

A little while later Han walks into the diner and is immediately spotted by Max and Caroline.

"Hey Han, where have you been?"

"Yeah, it's not like you to be late"

"If you must know I was having meal with friend"

"Male or Female?"

"Female, her name is Stephanie Cooper"

"Has our little Han got himself a girlfriend?"

"What's she like Han, 42 with an eye patch and Gonorrhea?"

"No Max, she has perfectly normal eyes, no STI and she's a teacher at middle school 3 streets over"

"Good for you Han, how old is she?"

"She is 26"

"...tee 9"

"Oleg!" scold Max and Caroline"

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later at 5:30 Caroline is serving tables when Shaun, Ryan and Charlotte walk in to the diner.

"Ryan, is that you?"

"Hey Earl, how ya doing?"

"Can't complain, I mean look at me, I am good looking"

"Good to see ya Earl, this is my partner Shaun and our daughter Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Earl, he's a friend of mine and Max's"

"Hello Mr Earl"

"No, no, no, Mr Earl is my dad , just call me Earl"

"Okay"

"Hey look honey, look over there" insists Shaun and Charlotte looks across the room and sees Caroline.

"Aunty Coco!"

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Cuz, we thought we'd take you up on your offer to come see you at work"

"Yeah, we didn't really wanna cook after we'd done the post party clean up. Where's Max?" asks Ryan.

"Oh she's outback, I'll go get her, you take a seat in this booth right here and I'll go get her"

"Thanks Caroline" Ryan tells Caroline before she heads through the door to the Kitchen to see Max coming out of the store cupboard with ice cream on her face.

"Have you been at Mint Choc Chip Ice Cream again Max?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because it's all over your face"

Max then guiltily wipes her face clean of ice cream.

"Hey listen, Max, Ryan, Shaun and Charlotte are here"

"What!"

"Yeah they said they didn't want to clean up after the party so have come here for dinner"

"Where are they sat?"

"In your section"

"Okay, I'll go serve 'em"

Max then exits the kitchen and goes over to the booth where Ryan, Shaun and Charlotte are sat.

"Aunty Max" exclaims Charlotte.

"Hey Charlie Bear, how was the party?"

"It was good, I loved it"

"I'm glad you had fun. Hi guys, can I just ask, what on Earth possessed you to come and eat here?"

"Charlotte wanted to come see you again, and we couldn't be bothered to cook"

"Fair enough, what can I get ya?"

"Three Beef burgers with fries please"

"Do you want cheese slices on all three?"

"Yes please" replies Shaun

"And what about salad, dressings and drinks?"

"Salad and dressing on all two and no dressing, gherkins, pickles or tomatoes on Charlotte's. Drink wise though can we have 2 Strawberry Milkshakes and one Cola. Oh and can we have some Ketchup. I don't think there's any left in this one?"

"Sure, I'll go fill this up and your food will be ready in like 10 minutes or so"

"Thanks Max" comments Ryan before Max walks away.

Fifteen minutes later Max takes the food and drinks over to the booth. "Thank you Aunty Max"

"You're welcome, guys that'll be $41 please"

"Sure, here you go"

Ryan hands over the money and Max leaves them to enjoy their meal, minutes later Caroline finds her crying in the store cupboard.

"Oh Max, are you ok?"

"No Caroline, this is exactly why I didn't want them coming here, you never should've invited them"

"I'm sorry, when I made that invitation I had no idea of your relationship with them"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't know why I'm crying"

"I do, you wish you'd never given her up 5 years ago don't you?"

"Yes, she's my little girl Caroline, she's my little girl"

"Oh come here Max, come here"

Caroline then hugs Max and the two of them just stay there in the small room for a few minutes.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Max gets up at 8:30, walks out of her bedroom and sees Andy cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Andy"

"Hi Max, listen Caroline told me you were upset"

Caroline then comes in from the yard, where she was feeding Chestnut and Max looks at her all angry.

"You told him about Charlotte! How could you?" shouts Max

"Max, I..."

"I don't know who Charlotte is, Caroline just told me you were upset, so I brought you something to try and cheer you up"

Andy then reaches under the table, grabs a bag of candy and gives it to Max and she smiles.

"Ooh, thanks Andy"

"You're welcome, now who's Charlotte?"

"You will never know"

Later on at work Max has just served people their food when Ryan comes in.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" inquires Max

"Hello, to you to"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you that's all"

"It's fine, listen, I was wondering if I could ask you something"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Okay, so here goes, our usual babysitter has fallen through, and me and Shaun we have plans to go away this weekend so we were wondering if you and Caroline would have Charlotte. It would be from Friday morning to Sunday evening and if course I would pay you both, please say you'll do it, Charlotte adores you and would love to spend some more time with both of you"

"Sure, I'd love to look after her"

"Really, that would be amazing. Is it okay if I drop her off at you apartment, say 10 am"

"Sure"

"Cool, and thank you again Max"

"You're welcome, see ya Friday"

"Bye"

Ryan leaves the diner and then Caroline comes through the kitchen door.

"Did I just hear you right, we're looking after Charlotte this weekend?"

"That's right"

"Max, why did you agree to that?"

"Because Ryan was desperate, her usual nanny fell through and when he asked I wasn't gonna say no, I take any opportunity I can to spend time with her".

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes, now get back to work"

"Aye, aye boss"

"Oh shut it"

A few hours later, when the diner has closed Max, Caroline and Earl are sat in the booth counting their tips.

"Nice, I got £40 dollars in tips tonight" boasts Caroline.

"No way, how'd you get that much?"

"It's called being nice to people Max, how much did you get?"

"£20. Earl, what about you?"

"I got £30, which brings my total this week to £65 and I'm not even a waiter, boy I am good"

"Earl, I love you" says Max

Han then comes from the direction of his office and Oleg from the kitchen.

"I shall go now, got text from hot lady wanting booty call"

"Sophie?" asks Caroline.

"Ya. Goodbye"

Oleg leaves the diner.

"Time for rest of you to leave as well, I need to lock up"

"Alright Han, we're leaving"

They all leave the diner and go home and when Max and Caroline get into their apartment they collapse onto the couch, tired from their day at work.

"I am so tired" moans Caroline.

"Tell me about it. Listen, Caroline, about Charlotte ..."

"Yeah, I was thinking, where would she sleep?"

"Oh, I already figured that out, we and you would sleep out here and then she could have my room"

"Cool"

"Now, what was I gonna say ... oh yeah, are you sure you're ok with her staying here for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm just worried about you, are you sure you're okay with it?"

"I think I am, I mean I'll be fine, really, I will be"

"Good"

Max is halfway to her room when Caroline calls after her "Oh and Max..."

"Yeah"

"Don't forget to either use, or get rid of any drugs you have in the house before Friday"

"I know, I'm not that stupid, now if you excuse me, I have some pot to go smoke"

Max goes into her room and Caroline smiles and shakes her head before pulling down her bed and getting ready to go to sleep.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It is Friday Morning, Caroline comes in from Max's room, where she has made the bed to see Max cleaning.

"Be still my beating heart, Max Black, are you cleaning?"

"This place has to be perfect, especially if want to look after her again, which by the way I am going to put us forward for"

"Ok, can I smell cupcakes baking?"

"You can"

"Cool, listen its like 5 minutes to 10, they'll be here any minute"

"Gotcha"

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and when Caroline goes to answer it, Max knocks her out of the way saying "Move out of the way Blondie" before answering the door where Ryan, Shaun and Charlotte are waiting with a couple of bags of luggage.

"Aunty Max, Aunty Coco"

"Hi there Charlie Bear"

"Listen, Max, thanks you again for doing this, you're a life saver" informed Ryan.

"Oh it's fine, any excuse to spend some time with little miss Charlotte"

"So listen, this one bag has got her clothes in it and this other one hat her favourite toys, books and DVD's"

"That's all cool Shaun, but we have something a whole lot more interesting than all of that" Caroline points out.

"CHESTNUT!"

"That's right, do you wanna come say hello Charlotte?"

"Yes please"

Charlotte takes Caroline's hand and t=is about to walk away with Caroline when Ryan and Shaun call her back.

"Aren't you forgetting something Madame?"

"Sorry, I miss you dad, you too daddy"

The three of them then have a family hug before Ryan says to be "Promise me you'll be a good girl this weekend"

"I pwomise"

"Good girl, now go on, go say hello to the horse"

"Come on then" says Caroline who once again takes Charlotte's hand and takes her out into the yard.

"Listen Max, I know that this is really hard for you, seeing Charlotte"

"No, I'm all good, honestly"

"Don't lie to me Max, we've known each other too long"

"Okay fine, it is hard sometimes, but it was always going to be wasn't it"

"We should go Ryan, if we wanna beat traffic"

"You go start up the car, I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok"

Shaun then leaves and Ryan hugs Max with her asking "What was that for?"

"For giving me the greatest gift of all"

"Charlotte's a great kid, you and Shaun have done a good job with her"

"Thanks, I guess I better go, there's a list of what foods she can and cannot eat in one of the bags, and you have our numbers if anything goes wrong"

"It won't, we'll be fine, now go"

"See ya"

"Bye"

Ryan leaves and Max closes the door and heads out into the yard to see Charlotte on Chestnut and Caroline walking them around the yard.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yes Aunty Max"

"I got some cupcakes to ice, you wanna help me?"

"Can I please have one afterwards?"

"Of course, now come on"

Caroline helps her off Chestnut and she runs inside to the kitchen.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Max, Caroline and Charlotte were sitting on the couch and had just finished watching Finding Nemo when Caroline says "Oh I love that movie, it's so sweet"

"Yeah real sweet when Nemo's mom, brothers and sisters all died"

"Hey, watch what you're saying around little ears"

"Charlotte knows that bit is said don't you?"

"Yes"

"Hey Charlotte, listen to Aunty Max for a minute please"

"Is something wrong, was I bad?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that, but you know that while we're looking after you this weekend that we have to work, don't you?"

"Does that mean I have to stay here?"

"We would never leave you alone, you'll stay with us for a few hours and then Sophie, our neighbour will get you from the diner, take you home and put you to bed, ok"

"Ok, when do we have to go?"

"Not for a couple of hours, hey why don't you go unpack your toys?"

"Okay"

Charlotte then runs off into Max's room which is when Max and Caroline get up and take the dirty dishes (from their popcorn and nacho's) into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you'd talked to Sophie about putting Charlotte to bed" says Caroline.

"There's a lot of things you don't know"

"So what are we gonna do with Charlotte in the diner?"

"I figured she could take a few books and her colouring stuff, she'll be happy enough, plus Earl said he'd keep an eye on her while we're going back and forth between the seats and the kitchen".

"You really have thought of everything for this weekend haven't you?"

"It has to be perfect, Charlotte has to want to come here again if I am to see her more"

A few hours later Caroline, Max and Charlotte walk into the diner.

"Yo Max, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Oh Earl, you know just what to say to a girl, so listen, this is Charlotte, the little girl I asked you to keep an eye on while me and Caroline work"

"I remember you, you were in here a few days ago, weren't you?"

"Yes with my dad and daddy"

"Of course, do you wanna pick the first song to play today?"

"Please"

"Come round here then"

Charlotte walks around to the other side of Earl's desk and he picks her up, puts her on his lap and tells her to press one of three buttons.

"That one" she answers pointing at one of the buttons.

"Bob Marley - One Love, little lady, you got good taste"

"Are you gonna be okay Charlie Bear, you got your books and your colouring?"

"Yes"

"Okay, good girl, I'll come talk to you in a bit"

Max and Caroline then start working.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few hours later at about 21:30 Caroline and Max come in from the kitchen with some orders to see Charlotte doing some colouring while sat on the barstool, she yawns a couple of times as well.

"Hey Charlotte, are you tired?"

"A little bit"

"Max, it is past her bed time, you did make sure it's okay for her to be up didn't you?"

"I'm not an idiot, I called Ryan and Shaun yesterday, they said it's ok cause we've got the day off tomorrow, so she can sleep in all she likes and go to bed at the normal time tomorrow night"

"Oh, ok"

Sophie then comes in wearing a tight pink bodycon dress and Earl greets her by saying "My, my, my, don't you look fly"

"Oh Earl, you say the sweetest things"

"Hey Sophie, thanks for agreeing to this"

"It's ok, anything for a friend"

"Come on, I'll introduce you to her. Sophie, this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is my friend Sophie, she's gonna take you home and look after you until me and Caroline get home"

"Hi"

"Hello little girl, I brought you this book, it is about a princess"

"Aren't you a lucky girl, maybe Sophie will read it to you for a bedtime story" says Caroline.

"Will you?"

"Yes"

"Charlotte, will you pack your things away please?"

"Okay"

Charlotte then packs her things away in her princess backpack and hugs Max and Caroline goodbye.

"Bye bye Aunty Coco, bye bye Aunty Max"

"Bye bye Charlotte, you be good for Sophie"

"I will"

"Good, oh and Sophie there are 2 cupcakes in the fridge, one for you and one for her, she'll also probably want a glass of milk"

"Yeah and if Chestnut starts to get antsy, there are some Carrots in the fridge and some pony nuts in a bag under the table"

"You told me this yesterday"

"Oh yeah, well, see ya"

"You forgot something" says Sophie.

"What?"

"Your key"

"Oh sorry, let me just go get it"

Max then goes to grab her key, which she gives to Sophie, "Okay then, see ya"

"Bye

"Bye"

Sophie and Charlotte the leave the diner and Max and Caroline get back to work.

A few hours later Max and Caroline are counting up their tips when Han comes over.

"Hey Han" says Caroline

"Good shift girls, well done"

"Han, it is still ok if we have the rest of today off isn't it?" asks Max

"Sure, you girls always work hard, you deserve rest"

"Thanks, though we might come in so we can start painting the shop, that ok?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"You ready then Max"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go home"

Twenty minutes later they arrive home to see Sophie watching the T.V. on low volume.

"Hey Sophie, thanks for watching her"

"It's no problem, she's been sleeping most of time anyway, I need to sleep too, so if you'll excuse me"

"Bye Sophie"

Sophie then leaves, Caroline shuts the door behind her and then goes to the bathroom. Meanwhile Max has put her head around the bedroom door to see Charlotte sound asleep. "Sleep tight baby girl"

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

That morning after sleeping in until 11:00 Max and Caroline were woken up by Charlotte when she came in from Max's room.

"Good Morning Charlie Bear, how are you today?"

"I'm okay, but I'm hungry"

"Well seeing as there's only 1 hour until lunch anyway, how about we have brunch?" suggests Caroline.

"That's a great idea, so what do you want Charlotte, we got the stuff to make pancakes, or we could do Bacon, Egg Sausage and Beans, with some toast of course"

"Can I have Bacon, Egg, Sausage, Beans, Toast and some Orange Juice?"

"Of course you can, I'll go start on that, why don't you get changed and you can help Caroline feed Chestnut his breakfast"

"Yay!"

Twenty minutes later Charlotte and Caroline are feeding Chestnut hay and Carrots and have also changed his water when Max comes outside.

"Guys, it's almost ready, Charlotte go wash your hands"

"Yes Aunty Max"

Charlotte then runs inside and Caroline turns to Max.

"I love her, we gotta have her over more"

"Yeah we do"

A little while later they are sat down and have just finished eating.

"That was really good Aunty Max, thank you"

"You are welcome, now, how would you like to help us paint our new shop?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can, have you got some clothes you can wear to paint in?"

"Yes"

"Go put them on and then we can leave"

Half an hour later they walk into the Cupcake Walk-up Max's Homemade Cupcakes, it looks bad, it has wallpaper and Paint peeling off of the walls and a strange smell.

"It's icky in here"

"It is isn't it?"

"Why don't we peel all of this wallpaper off and then we can start painting those two walls and preparing the other two for wallpaper" proposes Caroline.

"Cool with me, what about you Charlotte?"

"Okay"

An hour later after they had stripped all the wall paper off and put it into garbage bags, Max and Caroline get the lids off of the two tubs of paint and Max hands Charlotte a paint brush.

"Okay then missy, can you start painting that wall there?"

"Yes, I'm good at painting"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, my teacher gave me an award"

"You got an award, well done"

"Okay then, let's start painting" puts in Caroline before they all turn to the wall that are to be painted and start covering them in lime green paint, all the while listening to music.

A little while later Charlotte goes up to Max.

"What is it honey?"

"Can I come back when you've finished?"

"Only if you carry on painting that wall"

"Okay" answers the young girl before running back to the wall and carrying on painting.

A few hours later after giving each wall 2 coats of paint Max carries a sleeping Charlotte back into the apartment and puts her to bed before going back into the living room.

"Isn't it a bit early for her to go to sleep?"

"I thought she could just have a short nap, then a bath and help me make cupcakes"

"Okay cool, and Max, you do know we've got to hand her back to Ryan and Shaun tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it's gonna hurt though, I already had to do it once"

"Do you want a hug?"

"From you, god no, I'm gonna have a shower, see you in a bit"

Max then goes into the Bathroom and Caroline goes to see Chestnut in the yard.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, just before 10 in the morning Max is making cupcakes and Charlotte is playing with Caroline on the floor.

"Hey Charlie Bear, did you put all your things back in your bags?" Max asks.

"Uh-huh!"

"Really?"

"No"

"Then go do it, your dad's will be here soon"

"Ok"

Charlotte then runs into Max's room and Caroline stands up.

"She is so cute"

"Hell yeah, she came from me remember"

"It is 10 that Ryan and Shaun are coming isn't it?"

"Yes Caroline it is"

"Okay cool, then I guess I'll just ..."

Then there is a knock on the door and Caroline finishes her sentence by saying "... go answer the door".

"That'll be them"

"I know"

Caroline answers the door and instead of seeing Ryan and Shaun standing there she sees two police officers.

"Oh, hello Officers, what can I do for you?"

"Is this the home of Max Black and Caroline Channing?" asks the female officer.

"Yes it is, I'm Caroline, that's Max over there. Max get over here"

"I'm coming, what's up?"

"These officers want to speak with us"

"Oh, let me just say right off, it was all her fault, completely her, I wasn't involved"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry, do go on, do you know a Ryan Campbell and Shaun Channing?"

"Of course, Shaun is my cousin and Ryan is our friend"

"Then I am sorry to tell you that they were in a car accident just outside of the city"

"Oh my god, they're not ... are they?"

"I'm afraid so Miss, Mr Campbell was pronounced dead on the scene and Mr Channing died upon arrival at the hospital"

Caroline then breaks down crying at the loss of her cousin and even Max lets out a few tears, before wiping them away, trying to be strong.

"What about Charlotte?" inquires Max, "What's going to happen to her?"

The male officer then looks at his notepad before looking at the girls and saying "That is there 5 year old daughter, Charlotte Rebecca, correct?"

"Yes, that's right, what'll happen to her now?"

"For now, she can stay with the two of you, you know her, she knows you, it would be best, but tomorrow or the day after a social worker will be here to pick her up"

"Absolutely not, she stays with me" exclaims Max.

"I'm sorry Miss, but ..."

"Listen here bub, she stays with me, got it"

"I'm sorry Miss, but its protocol in these cases"

"I don't care about cases, I am her birth mother, she is my daughter, she stays with me" says Max angrily.

Then a voice is heard from behind them, its Charlotte and she says "Aunty Max, are you my mommy?"

Max then looks at her daughter, completely dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
